Cuando el fuego se sofoca
by Hel T
Summary: Historia post-epílogo de Sinsajo. ONE SHOT.


La chica sacó la lengua a su hermano, él se lo tomó como un desafío. Corrió hacia ella, derribándola sobre la mullida hierba, de un intenso verde que solo conseguía verse en plena primavera. Rodaron hasta que el montículo terminó, quedando uno junto al otro, tumbados sobre sus espaldas. Ella se rió con fuerza, señalando su rostro lleno de tierra húmeda. Él frunció el ceño molesto, era algo reservado, con un carácter difícil y en muchas ocasiones le costaba soportar el humor socarrón de su hermana mayor.

Se puso en pie, sacudió su ropa para emprender el camino a casa. Estaban bastante lejos, primero tendría que cruzar la vieja valla, de la que apenas quedaba ya nada en pie. Era una valla simbólica, le había dicho su madre, quisieron conservar una parte de ella, como recordatorio de la opresión que vivieron una vez. Un tiempo lejano que ni él ni su hermana habían llegado a ver, pero del que sabían mucho a través de lo que les habían enseñado en la escuela. Fue ahí dónde supo todo lo que habían tenido que pasar sus padres, todo lo que hicieron y les hicieron. Ahí descubrió que vivía con dos héroes, que por el dolor del pasado habían preferido no contarles nada. Se enfadó con ellos, por supuesto. No eran las personas que creía que eran y descubrir la realidad le dolió mucho. En cambio su hermana se lo tomó de otra forma, cómo no. Para ella era una sorpresa positiva, algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa. No era capaz de ver que sus padres les habían mentido, les habían engañado vilmente, jugando con su percepción de la realidad. No, por supuesto ella no lo veía así, a veces creía que le era imposible ver la malicia en los actos de los demás. Como si todo el mundo fuese genuinamente bueno si no les corrompían primero.

—Eh, bobín—dijo ella saltando sobre su espalda y casi tirándolo de nuevo.

Gruñó.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

—Y yo te he dicho que con esa cara de ogro ninguna chica va a querer salir contigo.

—Me da igual.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como ella elevaba una ceja. Otra característica propia de su hermana, creerse que lo sabía todo solo porque era la mayor.

—¿Por eso se te cae la mandíbula cada vez que viene Maysilee a visitarnos?

Arrugó la nariz, esa fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitó. Gritó entusiasmada y empezó a dar brincos a su alrededor. En momentos así desearía ser el hermano mayor. Claramente era más serio y responsable.

—Eres una histérica—negó con la cabeza—de todas formas Maysilee es como nuestra prima.

Su hermana paró en seco, estaba delante de él, dándole la espalda. Giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alzó un dedo, el famoso dedo índice que apuntaba al cielo y le daba la razón en cualquier discusión. Porque, como ya había mencionado antes, ella era la mayor y siempre tenía razón por consiguiente.

—Tú lo has dicho, es _como_ nuestra prima, pero no lo es. Igual que Finnick, igual que Kristel. No somos familia realmente, a nadie le parecería mal.

El chico apartó la mano de su hermana y siguió caminando. Su máxima en esos casos era ignorarla por completo, algo que a sus padres no les gustaba nada. Ambos insistían en que el amor que se tienen dos hermanos es tan fuerte como el que se siente al encontrar a la persona idónea. Y que cuando su hermana no estuviese, echaría en falta todas sus facetas, sobretodo las que más creía odiar. Tampoco era como si la odiase, sabía que no podría hacerlo, era solo esa visión suya tan positiva sobre todo lo que le molestaba. Tal vez estuviesen en paz, ya no hubiese guerra ni opresión, ya no hubiesen Juegos que alimentasen las pesadillas de los niños. Pero el perfecto equilibrio nunca duraba para siempre, en algún momento volverían a estar mal, quizás peor. Crecer le hacía romper esa coraza de felicidad que sus padres tanto se habían esforzado por crearles a ambos.

* * *

><p>Empujó a su hermano, que entró a trompicones a la casa. La miró ceñudo, siguió caminando en la semi penumbra de su hogar. Ambos avanzaron hasta una sala en la que se escuchaban voces entre susurros. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de su hermano, lo obligó a avanzar. Él ya había perdido el color en el rostro, porque bien había intuido lo que se avecinaba. Las luces se encendieron de golpe al tiempo que un sonoro «¡Sorpresa!» rompía el silencio. Sus padres se lanzaron a abrazar al pequeño de los hijos. El resto de los presentes se acercaron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Annie con su hijo Finnick, el más mayor del <em>grupo<em>, ya era todo un adulto. Había empezado a trabajar de pescador no hacía mucho, le iba bien. Tan solo lo veía en situaciones como aquella, cumpleaños y poco más. La chica tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo, tenía algunos rasgos de su madre, lo que le daban un aspecto dulce y otros tantos que debían de ser de su padre, los que sin duda hacían que no le faltasen pretendientas (y algún que otro pretendiente también). Kristel estaba a su lado, era un clon más joven de su madre, Johanna Mason. A ellas las veía con más frecuencia, sobretodo desde que Johanna se divorció y ambas se mudaron bastante cerca del 12. Solía quedar con Kristel los fines de semana para hablar de sus cosas. También se habían puesto a practicar con el arco y el tiro al hacha, juegos que ninguna de sus madres aprobaría. Johanna parecía bastante permisiva, pero era pura fachada, Kristel estuvo seis meses encerrada cuando su madre encontró un cuchillo arrojadizo entre sus cuadernos de clase.

Maysilee le sonrió antes de abrazarla. Ella le correspondió, hasta casi asfixiarla por el abrazo, era sin duda a la que más echaba de menos y a la que más se alegraba de ver siempre. Habían crecido juntas, habían vivido una y mil aventuras locas que habían desembocado en uno y mil castigos soberanamente aburridos. Cuando la chica cumplió los doce y Maysilee los trece, los padres de esta última decidieron mudarse fuera del 12, al Capitolio donde Effie tuvo un pequeño negocio de costura antes de casarse con Haymitch e ir al 12 con él. Nunca entendió por qué volvieron al Capitolio, ella nunca había estado, sus padres se tensaban con su sola mención. Sabía bastante del Capitolio por lo que le habían contado en la escuela, lo suficiente para no querer ir a visitar a su amiga, aunque la añorase cada día. Ella era muy de poner buena cara al mal tiempo, vivir todo lo positivamente que podía, pero la vida no era tan sencilla. Cuando era más pequeña su madre le empezó a hablar de los Juegos (cosa que su hermano desconocía por completo, a ojos de él, ambos se enteraron cuando ella tenía catorce y él doce). Supo y comprendió que la gente podía ser atroz, vil y cruel. Que existía gente que encontraba regocijo en el sufrimiento ajeno, en ver cómo niños torturaban a otros o simplemente les daban muerte. Entendió por qué su madre les abrazaba con esa intensidad, se desvivía por ellos de aquel modo. Veía en sus hijos la bondad y la pureza de una generación libre, alejada de un mundo corrompido por monstruos sin alma ni decencia. También lo pasó mal al saber que su padre fue torturado, remodelado mentalmente, que destrozaron a un chico jovial y alegre, convirtiéndolo en un hombre serio y en ocasiones aislado del mundo. Sus padres eran ahora lo contrario a lo que fueron en su adolescencia, le costaba creerlo. Ambos habían cambiado por los acontecimientos pasados, por todas las pérdidas que les pesaban cada día sobre los hombros. Les admiraba mucho por haber conseguido seguir adelante, eran su motivación en la vida. Se sentía orgullosa de ser su hija, y al mismo tiempo se sentía en deuda con ellos. Por eso procuraba ser feliz todo lo que podía y más, porque sus padres necesitaban aprender de nuevo a ser felices, necesitaban ver que el mundo había cambiado con ellos, se había vuelto un lugar mejor.

—Por favor—dijo su hermano pequeño cogiéndola del codo—dime que no hay tarta.

Le sonrió de medio lado, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que hay tarta, bobín.

Él refunfuñó por lo bajo, aunque no duró mucho. Su hermana envolvió un brazo con uno de los suyos, algo que hizo Maysilee al otro lado. Ambas llevaron al chico, completamente rojo, hacia la mesa donde Peeta depositó un pastel de un naranja chispeante, como brasas que se negaban a extinguirse. Effie se hizo paso a través del grupo.

—¡Esperad!—dijo con su canturreo habitual. Los mechones de su cabello rubio se mezclaban con la plata de sus, cada vez más abundantes, canas—le falta algo—metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido de pájaros, sacó un aro brillante y lo puso en el pastel—ahora está perfecto.

La chica sonrió al ver el sinsajo entre las velas que conformaban el dieciséis y el dieciocho. No era el de su madre, ese se perdió años atrás. Pero su significado era ahora más fuerte que nunca, porque ya no era un signo de rebelión. Era el emblema de la libertad.

—Portaos bien—dijo Katniss poniéndose entre sus dos hijos—sé que nunca celebramos los dos cumpleaños juntos y no quiero que discutáis por ello—le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico—feliz cumpleaños, Rye—se lo dio a la chica—feliz cumpleaños, Willow.


End file.
